Yes! More Notes From The Cullens!
by Starrletta11
Summary: I NEED your ideas! My notes are nothing without you! With your help and my insanity this could be hilarious! Oh and its T because I have OCD!
1. Spongebob Queerpants!

Bella **Edward**

_Bella is sitting on the couch at the Cullen's house watching Spongebob Squarepants. Edward is sitting next to her, trying to toon-out the annoying theme song when bella shoves a paper and pen in his face._

Spongebob Queerpants! Spongebob Queerpants! Spooooonnngeboooob Queeeeerpaaaants!

**Erm...Bella?**

Yes Eddiepoo?

**Why are you shouting that Spongebob is gay on a piece of paper? Although I can't say I disagree. Oh and never call me that.**

Because I don't want him to hear me!

**Okay I'll play along. If he's actually gay why wouldn't you want him to hear you calling him gay?**

Because he's in denile silly!

**And how do you know he's gay?**

Spongebob obviously proclaimed his love for Sandy in the first season. Sandy accepted his offer and they moved back to Texas to get married. After a year of happy marriage Spongebob became addicted to heroin, forcing Sandy to leave him and take their three kids, Billybob, Billyjoe, and Billyjean with her.  
Spongebob, alone, detached, and slowly going mad, turned to Patrick for comfort. The two immidietly fell in love and ran off to Vegas to elope.

**Mmmhmm. And how many pieces of candy have you had today?**

Only two or three...dozen.

**_AN: I know this is waaay too short but please help me! I need ideas! Review and tell me your ideas before I go crazy! Wait I already am! But I still need your ideas!_**


	2. Words!

Bella, **Alice**

Aliccccce!

**Whaaaaaat!**

Wanna play that game where I write a word and then you write the first word it makes you think of!

**Sure! I'll go first!**

**Hi!**

High!

**Crack!**

Crackers!

**Ducks!**

Duckers!

**Quack!**

Quackers!

**Are you just gonna add ers to every word I write?**

Maaaybe.

**Well stop, it irks me!**

NOW SILENCE! WE MUST CONTINUE OUR GAME OF AWSOMETASTICNESS!

**_Sigh_ O.k.**

**School!**

Screw it!

**Nails!**

Wood!

**Beaver!**

Grrrr!

**Roar!**

Bear!

**Grizzly!**

Emmet!

**Immature!**

Kids!

**Play-House-Disney!**

Roley Poley Olie!

**Robot!**

Lobot!

**That isn't a word!**

I don't care!

Cucumber!

**Pickle!**

Happy!

**How did you get _happy_ from _pickle_?**

Mabye it was a happy pickle! Now quit questioning my logic and write down a friggin word!

**O.k, o.k, garsh**

**Gay!**

Spongebob!

**A/N: This is actually a note between me and one of my friends! We wrote it during History! Yea , yea, I know, _we were supposed to be doing our work, Its not good to procrastinate_, and all that crap! Well here's what I've got to say I DON'T CARE! Sorry I haven't updated in so long...my brain died.**


	3. Drunken Phone Call!

Bella **Jasper Edward **Emmet 

_Ring Ring _

"Helloooooo!"

**"Uh, hi."**

"Hey hey hey, guuuuuuuesssss whaaaaat!"

**"Er, what?"**

"CHICKEN BUTT!" _(slurrs words)_

**"Um, Bella?"**

"WHAT, you freaking hobo!"

**"Are you drunk?"**

"NO!...mabye...yes."

**"Ok, who gave you alcohol?"**

"The flying duck-monkey!" _(more slurring)_

**"Oookaaaay, I think I'll call you back when your a little more sober."**

"Don't cry to meee.

If you loved meeee,

you would be heeere with meee."

**"What are you talking about? I can't cry, and I'm just at the mall with Alice."**

"You want meee,

come find meee.

Make up your miiiiiiiiiiiind!

AWSOME GUITAR SOLO!"

**"Bella?"**

_(Bella has already thrown down the phone and is now head-banging in the Cullen's living room)_

"ROCK ON!"

_(Edward returns, looks at Bella for a moment, and then spots the phone on the floor)_

**"What's wrong with her?!"**

**"Drunk" **_(laughs)_

**"Why would you do such a thing?!"**

**"Hey, I didn't give her anything!"**

**"Then who did?!"**

_(laughs again)_** "She said it was the flying duck-monkey."**

_Edward Hangs up_

"Hey Eddie! Come ROCK with me!"

_(The door opens and Emmet walks in. Bella stops and waves at him.)_

"Hi duck-monkey! Have a nice flight?"

_(Emmet stops to stare at a now snarling Edward for a moment then turns and bolts out the door.)_

" RUN AWAY!"

**_A/N: When I was little I had an imaginary friend. Yes, he was a flying duck-monkey._**

**_DISCLAIMER: I own nothing._**


	4. Expulsion!

Bella, **Eddie**

EDDIE! EDDIE! EDDIE!

**What, love?**

I learneded a new word today!

**I'm almost too afraid to ask but, what new word did you learn today?**

Expulsion!

**Very good Bella.**

Yay! I good!

**Yes you are, now where did you learn this word?**

At school! The Teacher A.K.A Buttface yelled it at me!

**Why did she yell at you?!**

I been a _baaaaaad_ girl.

**And how per say, were you a bad girl?**

Weeeeell, I was in the hallway thinggy at school talking to Jessica about how Charlie The Unicorn deserves his own T.V. show when Angela came over to us all sad and stuff. Well I said "What hath hurtith thy feelings fair maden Angela." cause I decided to be all midevil that day. So Angela said "Tyler called me a name." all snuffly like. Jessica was all "Gasp!" and I was all "Oh My Carlisle! What did he call you?!" She bent down next to my ear and started spelling a word out real slow, "B-I-T-C-H". Well I whiped out my trusty unicorn notebook and sparkle pen to write it down cause its real hard to read a word when the letters are all just floatin around in the air. After I readed what I wrote I was all like "Nuh Uh!" And she was all like "Yes Huh!" and then I was all like "Ooooo". After this Jessica started being all nosey and was like " I wanna know!". So Angela whispered "He called me a B". Then Jessica said "He called you a B?" Then Angela gets all sniffly again and says "Yup." Then Jessica has to be all stupid and say "Like a Bummble Bee?" Angela got all mad and was like "No! a B!" Jessica just stood there being all annoying and stupid so I yelled real loud "HE CALLED HER A BITCH!" Then Buttface walked up and starting trying to talk to me but I wasn't listening.

**Bella, what have I told you about listening to people when they're talking to you?**

I dunno, I wasn't listening. Now LET ME GET ON WITH MY STORY!

Well then Buttface yelled "BELLA! YOU TURN AROUND AND LOOK AT ME RIGHT NOW!" Then I turned around and yelled back at her "MABYE I DON'T WANT TO LOOK AT YOU! MAYBE I WANT TO SAVE MY EYEBALLS THE TORTURE!" Apparently teachers don't like it when you insult them so she took me to the principal, and let me tell you now, the word principal should NOT have the word pal in it cause they both started yelling words at me like "Expulsion" and "Defyance". Then I was like "Aw crudmonkey."

And that, my sparkly friend, is how I learned the word expulsion.

**Honestly Bella, what am I supposed to do with you?**

BITE ME!

**Fat chance.**

Now Eddie, don't go insulting the poor little chances just because they're overweight.

**_A/N: This really happened! My friend Kayla was telling me and my other friend Brooke the one of the boys in our grade called her a name. Kayla refuses cuss at all costs so she was saying that he called her a "B". Me and Brooke understood but Erica who whaked up later didn't. Kayla kept repeating that "He called me a B." and Erica kept answering her by saying "What! I don't get it!" Filnally I got fed up and yelled "HE CALLED HER A BITCH!" so...yea. Oh and crudmonkey is my own personal saying I use all the time! xD I'll be updating alot more often now._**


	5. IMPORTANT AN!

**_A/N: I'm sorry to inform you but the last bit of my brain oosed out my ear :( PLEASE give me some ideas! I'm making it my goal to update AT LEAST once a week so I really need the ideas! I'll put you in the story too as long as you give me an idea to go along with it._**


	6. Missing eyebrows

Bella Emmett

EMMETT!

Oh..uh..hi Bella

I. Hate. You.

Wow now Bella. Hate is a pretty strong word don't ya think? You know you don't mean it.

Of coarse I mean it! You shaved off my EYEBROWS!

Hey! It's not my fault you chose to take a nap right there on the couch , in plain view of ME! You know that could only lead to trouble.

W-wait Bella what are you doing?!

For God's sake! PUT THE MATCH DOWN!

_The paper goes up in flames and Emmet slowly backs away from Bella who is now holding a lit match._

"BELLA PLEASE! I'M SORRY!"

"BELLA, PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!"

_In a demonic voice _" Emmett's been a bad boy."

"I'M SORRY! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!"

_Bella continues to back Emmett into the corner while singing merrily,_

"Deck the halls with gasoline! Fa la la la la la la la la!

Light a match and watch them scream! Fa la la la la la la la la!

Now I don my flamethrower! Fa la la la la la la la la!

Then sit back and watch them smolder! Fa la la la la la la la la!"

**_A/N: Sup my peeps! This is just something that popped into my head as I was singing my wonderful version of deck the halls which is shown above. I'm currently writing the chapter that goes with the one suggestion I did get. It should be up soon. Remember, I'm always in desperate need of more ideas. Welp, till next time, Starrletta out._**

**_Disclaimer: Trust me, If I ever own Twilight I will let you know._**


End file.
